


artistic expression

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"minementis said: Rarepair Friday!! April/Lardo: roadtrip?? and they get lost and find one of those weird american roadside attractions like a giant dinosaur sculpture, idk. Lardo’s probably like “I could build a better sculpture with my feet”. April’s probably like “I want to Destroy it”. They share a milkshake in a kitschy diner at some point"</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic expression

**Author's Note:**

> April only has like 1 line of dialogue in the comic but I love her.

“God, look at it,” April said, her dry voice dripping with absolute _disgust_ at the thirty foot sculpture that stood before her. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the neon green monstrosity and scowled. “It’s revolting.”

The condensation from Lardo’s soda dripped onto the dry ground. “I know.”

“I want to destroy it.”

“I _know_.”

There was a beat as they both stared at the dinosaur and it’s ugly, stupid face. It stared back at them hauntingly. Next to Lardo, a toddler took one look at the fake dinosaur and burst into tears. His father immediately swooped in and carried him off.

April spat on the ground in protest of the dinosaur’s mere existence.

“One time,” Lardo said. “I got really drunk and threw up on the back porch. My shoe fell in it. It was still there in the morning. That was more appealing to look at than this.”

“I haven’t drawn anything since Kindergarten and I have more artistic talent in my pinky finger than whoever made this garbage,” April responded. She shielded her eyes with her hand and turned her gaze towards the gas station/diner combination that had served as their rest stop. “I feel gross just standing here.”

“Wait.” Lardo tore her eyes away from the monster of a statue to look at Apil. “You haven’t drawn anything since you were in Kindergarten?”

“Yeah?”

Inside the gas station portion of the rest stop, Lardo managed to buy a coloring book, crayons, and another soda for under ten dollars. It was an amazingly low price, April reflected. They really must have been in the middle of nowhere. She figured she’d get cell service again eventually.

The hood of the car was hot from the midday sun when April hopped up on it, but she refused to admit defeat. She made herself as comfortable as possible leaning against the glass of the windshield and broke open the crayon box. Lardo took one sip of her new soda and then offered it up.

“We just shared a milkshake ten minutes ago,” April said, even though it had really been more like an hour since they had eaten. The diner food hadn’t been completely terrible. March probably would have called it cute.

Lardo continued to hold out the soda. April took the offered bottle and drank. She let the bubbles fizzle on the back of her tongue as Lardo climbed up beside her and settled into her side. Her head fell onto April’s shoulder.

April examined the first page of the coloring book. “I want this turtle to be purple.”

“Go for it.”

“I want it to have racing stripes,” she clarified. “Orange ones.”

“Double go for it.”

She went for it. The hawk in the corner of the page got a green beak and blue talons. Lardo hummed in consideration every now and again before nodding approvingly.

“Hey,” April said, dragging her off brand crayons over the thick pages of the book. The turtle smiled back at her too brightly to be necessary. “Where even are we?”

Lardo shrugged, her arm rubbing against April’s. “Who cares?”

True. April exchanged her blue crayon for a vibrant red. This hawk was going places.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my other rarepair fics that I feel are too short to post here over on my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) under the "rarepair friday fics" tag. Feel free to leave a comment below or hmu there!


End file.
